


The Pursuit of the Sweetest Thing.

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [20]
Category: Lok-fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random little Loki and Sjöfn one shot, before they are each other’s they play a cat and mouse game filled with sexual tension and jealousy. Not sure if this counts as fluff. lol. No beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pursuit of the Sweetest Thing.

Loki looked over at her from across the table. Sjöfn laughed at something Sif had said. Her smile causing the dimples to make them selves known in her checks, he watched her as she poured more wine in to her glass and took a sip. He watched her lips as she listened to Sif talk about something he couldn’t hear. From his peripheral vision he saw Thor look at him and shake his head. Loki looked away in that moment and down at his empty plate only to glance up to see her talking to a young man. Loki narrowed his eyes as he watched the exchange. Iver had a reputation just shy of Thor and Frandal when it came to being promiscuous with the maidens. Loki had seen him make advances towards Sjöfn before, and even thought she wasn’t his  _yet…_ he couldn’t stop his envy from boiling to the surface when he saw him place his hand on her bare shoulder drawing a smile from her. She nodded and giggled at something he said. Loki lowered his brows watching Iver walk away and out of the hall glancing back over to her. Sjöfn finished her glass of wine and then excused her self from the table, saying one last thing to Sif before leaving. Loki got up from the table and followed her.

She didn’t notice that he was behind her as she stretched and let out a yawn.

“My lady.” He called surprising her; she glanced over her shoulder to see him.

“Oh, hello Loki.” She smiled running her fingers though her curls.

“Where are you heading off to? The night is still young.” He said walking besides her.

“I’m pretty worn out.” Sjöfn said biting back another yawn.

“Really?” He asked quickly averting his eyes from her cleavage that was deliciously housed in her form fitting dress. “You’re not planning on meting anyone are you?” Loki inquired, Sjöfn looked up at him and went to speak but he cut her off. “ I just saw that you and Iver seemed pretty comfortable with each other.” Sjöfn let out a breathy laugh and shook her head. “He is a cad you know, dumber then a box of hair, that one.” His words caused her to smile and roll her eyes. “I thought you took a fancy to more intelligent men, is all and I feel that as my friend I should warn you about him.” Loki said as charming as ever.

“Really, it’s not that you are just a little bit jealous?” She asked with a smile stretching across her full lips.

“I’m a Prince, I have no need for jealousy, my lady.” He said his tone a bit darker now.

“Well if you must know Iver has been trying to court me for some time now.” Loki narrowed his eyes at her words and tightened his lips. “ But I have no interest in him, he is just very persistent like the others.” Sjöfn spoke; her words coming from her mouth as if was a sweet carefree breath.

“You must understand why he would be so determined.” He said as they made it do the doors of her chambers, she turned and looked at him and cocked her head to the side innocently. “You are the rose bud, The Golden Girl…” He whispered stepping closer to her.

“No body calls me ‘The Golden Girl’.” She uttered.

“I do.” Loki leaned down their faces only inches apart, her lips burned for the touch of his, wondering how his mouth tasted. Sjöfn quickly regained her self-control and held her breath as if the lack of air in the space that he stood would make her less tempted to touch him. “The Goddess of Love.” He breathed.

“See…love and mischief don’t mix.” Sjöfn whispered.

“Of course they do, it could be very…” Loki leaned in closer. “Exciting.” He whispered in her ear, Sjöfn’s eyes slightly rolled to the back of her trying desperately not give in to his wicked ways that she knew all about from palace gossip.

“Goodnight, Prince Loki.” She breathed, her hand pushing on the handle of the door and it giving way.  She retreated in to her room not taking her eyes off of him. “I will see you tomorrow.” She smiled

“Goodnight my Lady.” He said, Sjöfn smiled before shutting the door. Loki chuckled to him self before continuing down the golden hall, yet he knew would not be fulfilled until he had her writhing under him and crying his name.


End file.
